Latte
by nadikyu
Summary: When a coffee latte changed into black coffee taste bitter like i feel now...


** ` Latte `**

**Genre **:

_Romance, Humor, and Hurt_

**Rating **:

_T+_

**Disclaimer **:

_The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine _

**Warning** :

_GS, OOC, All pair maybe here._

**Cast** :

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Lee Sungmin_

_And other cast..._

**Summary:**

_When a coffee latte changed into black coffee taste bitter like i feel now..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

Pagi yang melelahkan. Hari itu sebenarnya Lee Sungmin, seorang siswa baru yang saja lulus SMA, ingin mendaftar ke Universitas yang dituju. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke Korea University dengan memakai baju kaos lengan panjang dan rok birunya serta rambut yang diikat kuncir kuda serta high heels biru donker yang tidak terlalu tinggi, ia berangkat dengan berjalan kaki tanpa diantar orang tuanya. Selama perjalanan ia terus saja mengeluh karena tadi pagi,sebelum berangkat ia bertengkar dengan eonnie dan ummanya.

**FLASHBACK**

**Minnie POV**

"Umma, dimana Kim Ajusshi ?"

" Kim Ajusshi sudah di depan Minnie, tapi dia akan mengantar Joongie lalu mengantarmu " kata umma sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry kesukaanku itu di atas sebuah roti. Park Jung Soo namanya, appa lebih sering memanggilnya Leeteuk. Entahlah apa artinya, appa pernah berkata bahwa itu berarti special.

"Emang Joongie mau kemana sih ampe harus dianter Kim Ajusshi? Kayaknya penting bgt. Kayaknya lebih penting urusanku deh umma"kataku sambil mengambil roti yang sudah dibuatkan oleh ummaku dan memakannya.

"Lee Sungmin, kamu jangan berbicara terus, dengarkan umma dulu." kata Joongie eonnie, entahlah ia tahu atau tidak kalau aku sedang kesal sekali sama dia.

"Joongie eonnie jangan ikut-ikutan! Ini urusan Minnie sama umma tau! "

"Minnie jangan berbicara seperti itu pada eonnie mu!" Umma berteriak kepadaku sambil memberikan deathglarenya. Sebenarnya ummaku yang cantik nan ayu layaknya Angel akan terlihat sangat seram jika sedang marah.

"Memangnya mengapa? Minnie memang sedang berbicara dengan umma kan? Wajar kalo Minnie marah sama Joongie."kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku kepada Jongie eonnie.

"Minnie, kamu kalo ngomong jangan kayak gitu sama umma!" kata Joongie eonnie. Namanya Lee Jaejoong. Sangat mewarisi sifat ummaku. Mempunyai wajah yang cantik, berkulit putih. Sekarang ia bersekolah di Korea University jurusan Musik. Wajar saja ua mengambil jurusan itu, suaranya melengking dan aku selalu merinding jika mendengarnya menyanyi. Sangatlah bagus. Tapi tidak untuk pagi hari ini.

"Terserah. Kim Ajusshi tetap harus mengantar Minnie terlebih dahulu lalu mengantar Joongie eonnie!" kataku merujuk pada ummaku yang cantik itu.

"Gak bisa! Kim Ajusshi antar aku dulu iyakan umma?"

"iya Minnie ah,Joongie eonnie harus dianter Kim Ajusshi, kalo tidak diantar ia bisa telat. " kata umma tenang.

"ah terserah umma sama Joongie eonnie deh, hari ini Minnie mau daftar gak ada yang mau anter yaudah Minnie jalan sendiri aja deh!" kata Minnie sambil berjalan ke arah pintu

"Minnie!" Appa,umma,Joongie

"brak!"Minnie membalas dengan menutup pintu dengan dibanting. Appa, umma dan Joongie menggeleng geleng, bingung dengan kelakuan anak dan adiknya yang satu itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

Sangat menyebalkan. Seandainya tadi opagi umma berpihak padaku dan membiarkanku berangkat diantar Kim Ajusshi, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan seperti seorang pecundang yang menunggu antar jemput menuju rumah singgah Tuna Wisma. Dengan segelas kopi yang kubeli tadi di cafe seberang jalan, aku berjalan kaki menuju Kampus. Coba saja tadi aku menerima tawaran appa "memanggilkan taxi" untukku, tidak akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"brak" ya Tuhan, sakit sekali kakiku. Siapapun yang menabrakku, jangan harap selamat hingga Martial Arts ku ini tidak bisa dibilang rendah. Sabuk hitam yang kudapat sewaktu masih di junior high school dulu tidak gampang mendapatkannya. Butuh perjuangan.

"Uh! Tau kan kalo jatuh itu sakit? Mending kalo jatuh di atas kasur, ini dijalan! Makanya kalo jalan liat liat dong. Lihat kan, barang barang yang kubawa jatuh semua! Kalo ada barang yang penting rusak kau mau tanggung jawab?" ocehku kepada namja itu sambil merunduk membersihkan rok biruku yang kotor. Tidak mungkin kan kalo aku datang untuk mendaftar ke kampus dengan keadaan kotor seperti ini. Ingin dibilang orang gila yang berkeliaran di kampus?

"Miianhae jeongmal mianhae. Noona,sudah jangan berbicara terus. Aku bantu kok tenang saja. Aku tidak seperti namja lainnya yang bodoh melewatkan kesempatan bertemu yeoja cantik sepertimu." Kata namja itu sambil memungut barang barangku yang jatuh dan berdiri. Aku berdiri dan megambil barang barang yang diberikan namja itu dan aku menatap muka sang namja. Ya ampun, namja ini tampan sekali. Mungkin dengan berkenalan dengannya ada takdir yang dapat merubah hidupku.

"Kamshamnida sudah membantu. Mianhae tadi aku langsung memarahimu. Lee Sungmin imnida, siapa namamu namja tampan?" kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganku. Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam sekarang dipertemukan sama namja tampan kayak gini. Sering-sering aja deh khekhekhe~

" Ne, gwenchanayo. Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kamsha aku memang tampan. Yeoja cantik sepertimu sedang apa disini?" tanyanya sambil menjabat tanganku. Ya Tuhan, wajah pucat dengan rambut berwarna Caramel dan matanya yang tajam itu sungguh membuatku terpana. Dan mungkin rasa bibirnya bisa lebih manis daripada coffee latte kesukaanku yang kupegang di tangan kiriku.

"Something to do? Banyak Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sendiri? " kataku sambil mengambil tasku yang terjatuh dan segala tetek bengek yang membuatku malu jika terlihat olehnya.

"Entahlah, aku baru saja pulang sehabis mendaftar di Korea University jurusan musik, kau sendiri? Katanya sambil duduk di trotoar dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusan yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari kantongnya. Look so georgeous. Entahlah butterfly dance di perutku, atau apalah yang sering orang sebut, sangat menggangguku. Jujur dia sangat tampan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seperti Coffee Latte...

"Hey ho, noona? Bengong? Eh noona? " katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku

"Ne? Eh aku tidak bengong, hanya terpikirkan sesuatu hal. Heum aku juga mau mendaftar di Korea University, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang, aku sudah terlambat sepertinya."

"Mau aku antar noona? Sebagai balas budiku terhadap apa yang kulakukan tadi kepadamu" sambil tersenyum ramah. Astaga tampan sekali.

"Ba...baiklah jika itu tidak merepotkanmu ta..."

"Jangan takut akan merepotkanku. Itu tidak sama sekali akan merepotkanku dan malah mungkin menjadi suatu kesenangan bagiku karena sudah diizinkan mengantar yeoja cantik sepertimu." Gombal. Hanya satu kata yang ada dipikiranku saat mendengarnya mengatakan itu...

**Lee Sungmin POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

akhirnya setelah terjadi sedikit pertimbangan, Sungmin menerima bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Entahlah mengapa ia menerimanya. Mungkin terpesona akan ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa juga yang tidak terpesona? Namja yang mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam merah, menggunakan kaus polo berkerah warna coklat dan celana abu-abu serta sepatu coklat Nike yang warnanya senada dengan rambut yang terlihat acak acakan.

"Ayo Minnie, naik cepetan nanti kau terlambat mendaftar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaket dan helm nya

"Eh iya, oke-oke ta..." belum selesai Minnie menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kyuhyun sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Nih ada helm, kau pakai saja." Katanya sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna putih.

"Gomawo Kyu" sambil tersenyum Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih. 'senyum yang indah' mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Cho Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah naik, ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Korea University. Sungmin turun dari motor Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih

"Gomawo Kyu sudah mau mengantarku" kata Sungmin sambil melepas helm Kyuhyun yang dipakainya dan memberikannya ke Kyuhyun

"Cheonmaneyo Sungmin. Lagipula anggap saja tadi permintaan maafku karena sudah menabrakmu. Apakah kau masih lama? Mau aku tunggu disini? Supaya nanti sekalian kuantar kau pulang."

"Mungkin masih lama. Kau tak usah menunggu, nanti aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Mungkin ketika aku sedang bosan atau membutuhkan teman mengobrol aku bisa mengirimu pesan" Sungmin kaget setengah mati cowok tampan itu memintta nomor teleponnya. Sungguh tak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya jika akan seperti ini kejadiannya

"Heum, okelah ini nomor teleponku, sampai nanti" kata Sungmin sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah ada nomor telepon Sungmin tertera di kertas itu

"Terima...kasih. Dasar lee Sungmin. Mudah mudahan aku satu kelas dengannya.." berharaplah kau Cho Kyuhyun, berharap. Sepertinya kau sudah ditakdirkan bertemu dengannya...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Annyeong haseyooo, sumpah aku ini author baru dan bener bener baru bikin ff, selama ini aku Cuma jadi reader setia para author lama disini, Cuma mau menyyalurkan otak cerita yang dulu sebenernya amu dibikin novel kampungan wkwk review kalian membantu gomawo^^


End file.
